What Is And What Should Never Be part 1 and 2
by Iamnobodyspecialkazy5
Summary: A mysterious letter is sent to Twilight Sparkle, this letter will lead her on a journey of discovery that will change the lives of every pony. Join, Pinkie Pie, spike, Twilight Sparkle and Doctor Whooves in the adventure of their lives...


What Is and What Should Never Be, By Nobody Special

"And if I say to you tomorrow  
>Take my hand, child, come with me<br>It's to a castle I will take you  
>Where what's to be, they say will be" Led Zeppelin<p>

-For Ruby.

Part One,

Twilight Sparkle and the Most Curious Case of Reality:

On yet another bright sunny day in Pony-Ville all the Ponies carried out their normal routine. Spike and Twilight Sparkle had left their research to shop for apples. Looking at the shiny and delicious red apples spike licked his lips and wagged his tail. All of a sudden a foul feeling rose from his stomach

_BUUURP_

A Green flame spat out spikes mouth and Twilight turned around. The flame produced a scroll, as the flame quickly died disappeared the magical state of weightlessness ended for the scroll and fell out of the sky, luckily enough spike was quick, and caught it in his hands. Pinkie Pie skipped carelessly past singing about happiness and joy.

"Well spike what does the letter say?" Twilight asked Spike, she was in a jolly mood after successfully using the acidity of fruits to make batteries, however that mood was about to change, and once again Twilight would fall into a world of intrigue.

"Well, twilight, this isn't from anyone AAAND it's pretty weird…" Spike said causing Twilights mind suddenly sparked to life because of the excitement "why was it weird, who it was from" wondered Twilight.

"Spike, you may have peaked my curiosity but please do not waste time, this sounds like an interesting case." She said impatiently.

"The world is false, believe nothing, trust no one…." Spike read from the scroll. Twilight sparkles mind raced tearing through its tracks, its speed almost derailing it.

"Spike, the game has begun!" Twilight said excitedly.

"Can't the game wait? I'm tired…"

Twilight sighed "Fine the game will wait…"

That night Twilight snuggled into bed her purple sheets keeping her warm. Her eyelids growing heavy, slowly closing, twilights mind had so many questions about the case of the curious letter but so few answers, as her eyes closed she could only hope that tomorrow would lead to some clues.

"Sarah Tully where are you?" The little girl's mother called. They were playing a game of hide and seek. Sarah's little feet scampered up the stairs, making little noise, but enough for her mother to hear. Sarah sprinted down the upstairs hallway opened her bedroom door and quickly but quietly closed it. She opened her bedroom window and climbed out. The perfect hiding spot she thought to herself. She sat outside her window on the small roof poking out the side of the house. She lay there waiting, when all of a sudden the window flew open. "Sarah Tully, what in god's name are you doing out here?" Her mother was clearly distressed. "I'm hiding mummy?" She said as stood up. She smiled. The roof collapsed right beneath her feet.

"FLYING PONIES!" Screamed Twilight Sparkle who woke in a blanket of sweat, "that was the weirdest dream I have ever had!" Spike came rushing in, tripping over a book in his haste.

"Ouch…" Spike said looking up at twilight who was sitting in her bed.

"Uhm spike are you alright?" Twilight said looking at spike in a confused manner.

"You were the one screaming" He said as he lifted himself up.

"The world is not real…" Twilight said to herself. Leaping out of bed she dived into a sea of books and papers. "Ha-Ha victory dear spike, I have a plan."

"A plan?" Spike said scratching his head.

"Yes my dear spike a plan, we are going to create a compass." Twilight said.

"A what?"

"A compass, you see if this place is real it will have some form of magnetic field, something that attracts the magnet inside the water, the magnetic interaction between the fields will make the compass spin or do something at least. Hopefully point in a direction, of course proving my theory about us on a big round ball thingy floating in un-occupied area spinning around a big warm light thingy that we call the sun."

"Riiiiight…" Spike said, again scratching his head.

After putting the charge metal into the water and playing around nothing happened.

"oh spike, there is something wrong with this world, something very, very wrong…"

That night more nightmares plagued the mind of sweet Twilight Sparkle, nightmares of feet where hooves should be and thumbs where horse shoes should be, and falling, the terrible falling… "Sarah wake up…" a voice in the dark distance whispered.

Twilights eyes flickered into life. "Spike, here now!"

"Coming Twilight!" The door flew open spike burst through the door. Scurrying as fast as his tiny feet would allow him his foot once again caught on the huge dictionary and he flew forward crashing head first into the floor.

"Not again!" Twilight called out to spike as his tail flailed and wagged viscously. His head popped up and he crawled till he was able to sit upright.

"Take a note spike." Twilight said. Spike pulled out his pen and paper and began to write what Twilight said. "Princess celestia, today after conducting several experiments, I am able to conclude with great but not total certainty, that this world as we know it, may not be real, but something else. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle." Twilight dictated to spike. The note blew into a plume of green flame. Within a moment spike began to cough up yet another plume of green flame. "A letter from princess Celestia" Spike said.

"Good now what does she have to say?" Twilight asked.

"not much, she just says do not investigate further, if you are loyal to the realm you will conclude your investigations and tell no one of your discoveries." Spike reported.

Twilights mind was now caught in a steel trap of intrigue. "Spike I will wander alone, I need time to ponder this most curious case." Twilight said to spike.

"Sarah please wake up." Twilight heard spike say.

"WHAT!" Twilight yelled at spike

"GAH…" Spike gasped, "WHAT? WHAT WHATY?" He yelled.

A terrible sense of fear overcame twilight "What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said alrighty twilight sparkle…"

"Oh right…" Twilight said producing a fake smile, those words "wake up" filled twilight with curiosity and fear. Whatever this was, she knew it was big, what she didn't know was how much danger she was in….

Part two,

Darkside of The moon

The girl lay there, unmoving, still. She had been this way for two years now. Her parents often came to visit her; the machines were the only evidence that she was still alive as the heart monitor quietly beeped away. Although her body was still, her mind was a hive of activity.

Twilight Sparkle sat alone in the field of apple trees, thinking, her mind peeling back layers of thought. Could this all really be fake a figment of her own imagination or was it someone else's? It had been two hours of relentless thought, the only thing that she could be sure of was that this world was wrong, and Celestia had something to hide. Then she saw it, right in front of her, it was some kind of machine. It blipped and the green line shot up and down. There were letters on the machine BPM... "I just want her to back goddamit!" the voice seemed to come from nowhere. Fear overcame her. Then all of a sudden inception happened, and idea occurred, she sprang up and attempting speeds faster than rainbow dash she headed for the Doctor.

Whoves sat at his desk tinkering away at with his wall clock. "WHY DOES IT GO SO SLOWLY, ITS BORING!" Then all of a sudden his front door blew open. Panting twilight stood there. "We need to talk" She said.

"Talk about what!" He snapped his mane fell over his eyes and flicked it back.

"Someone's ill tempered!" twilight snapped back at Whoves.

"Have you ever tried fixing time before with nothing but a few crummy wires and a clock?" He yelled at her.

"Well of course I Haven't!" Sparkle said to him

"Right well… of course… why are you here?" He asked.

"That machine of yours, the one that projects thoughts, we need to use it." Twilight said assertively.

"Hmm I trust you're not an idiot as your studying under Celestia, so I am going to assume you know the risks of this machine, one false move and this will burn up your mind!" The Doctor warned.

"How would you know? You have never used it." Twilight spoke into his big brown eyes.

"Yeah, I know, just saying…" He smiled as he opened the drawer containing the helmet thought machine projector, and then he continued to say "You know, if this doesn't burn up your mind, that will mean that I'm not entirely insane."

The helmet landed down on twilights head. The projector burst to life. Twilight felt energy pulsing through her head. It burned. Twilight screamed and images began to appear on the wall.

"What is that?" Doctor Whoves gasped. The images on the wall were of humans, creatures unknown to ponies and all other equestrian beings. The flame burned inside her mind.

"PARENTS THEY ARE MY PARENTS! AAAARGH!" Twilight ripped the helmet off her head. Her eyes were wide and pupils dilated.

"Ya know, I really didn't expect that to work, I thought it would just kill you." Doctor Whoves said smiling.

"Doctor Whoves, call a town meeting. The ponies have to know, we now have proof!" Stated Twilight.

"Proof of what again?" Doctor Whoves inquired.

"Proof that this world, is not real."

The Town Hall filled with Ponies. They knew little of was going on and the secret they were about to be told. Rumors and mummers filled the building. Doctor Whoves, Spike and Twilight stood on stage. Twilight cleared her throat.

"Uhm could you all please be quiet, we uhm, we have something very important to tell everyone. This will change our lives and all of Equestria forever." Twilight said to the audience.

"Yes, we have conducted much research into the matter, and the evidence is great, and conclusive." Whoves added. They looked into the audience, a sea of ponies, eyes and ears wide, they could not suspect what they were about to be told. Twilight Sparkle, took a deep breath and chose her words carefully as she knew they would change the fate of the whole world.

"This world is a lie." The audience gazed confused at Twilight.

"Now I know you have some apple-picking odd ideas about things Twilight, but when you say the world is a lie, we have no idea what you mean!" Applejack questioned Twilight, allowing her to continue explaining their situation to them.

"This world, it's not real, we are not real." She said, heart racing.

"What d'ya mean we aint real?" AppleJack called over the loud mummers of the now restless crowed.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Rainbow dash said.

"I understand it feels real, but it's not it never has been, this is all a lie, its fake!" Twilight said, she began to worry about a riot.

"But I like being real, I don't want to be fake." Pinkie Pie said with a tear in her eye.

"Now I know this a lot to process but-" Before Twilight could finish the doors to the Town Hall burst open Princess Celestia stepped in, with four armed guards. The ponies fell silent.

"YOU WERE TOLD TO STOP!" Celestia yelled. "Uh-oh" Spike commented. Fear overcame both Twilight and Whoves, luckily for them they did not show it. Twilight and Celestia glared wickedly at one another.

"Guards Bring me their heads!" Princess Celestia said.

"No don't you dare hurt my friends!" Fluttershy screamed nosing through the crowed until she was standing head to head with princess Celestia. "Please…" Fluttershy softly added, her big blue eyes sparkled in the light. The guard pony said nothing; with one stab with his spear into Fluttershy the guard pony had caused hysteria. Rarity screamed. "I was just trying to be assertive…" Fluttershy said as her body limply tumbled to the floor. Ponies flooded out of the Hall pushing past each other pushing past the guards making it hard for them to reach Twilight and Whoves. Giving Them time they desperately needed.

"Fluttershy…" Pinkie pie whispered under her breath, the shock of seeing their friend brutally slaughtered in front of them was hard to bare. As the guards approached puching through a sea of ponies Twilight and Whoves knew they needed to leave.

"Come on guys we need to get out of here!" Twilight yelled to her friends. Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack rushed to her side. "Look Twi, you ain't gonna make it if someone doesn't hold of them there guard ponies. Me and Dash will stay back, hold 'em off for you." Apple Jack said looking intensly into Twilights eyes. Twilight looked to dash, dash nodded. Pinkie,Spike, Whoves and Twilight escaped through the back door. The last thing Twilight saw was Rainbow dash turning around to face a Pony Swordsman in battle.

"Where do we go now?" Doctor Whoves said.

"Back to your place, it's the only hope…" Twilight said as they began to gallop as fast as they could to Whoves home.

They burst through the door scampering like mice, slamming the door behind them. Twilight whispered something into Whoves ear and he disappeared to the back of his house closing the door behind him. Twilight picked the Thought Reader up and began tearing wires viscously from it and tinker relentlessly. "Uhm twilight what are you doing…" Spike questioned twilight.

"Building a small bomb, one just large enough to wipe this building out of existence, using the energy of this thing to overload itself will cause a small but powerful blast" Twilight responded.

"Alright, but why?" Spike was always full of questions.

"Because they will come after us, and they will be here soon. Applejack and Dash couldn't have lasted long and who knows how many ponies will rat us out to that bitch princess celestia." Spike had his answer. He's gut begun to crawl and lurch, he wasn't sure whether he was hungry or afraid.

"Twilight, I'm scared." He said trying to gain some courage from his most courageous friend.

"I know, we all are, now take this wire and attach to something on that side of the room." Twilight ordered spike. The front door was now booby trapped. Five seconds after the door had opened the bomb would detonate. "Okay now, now we help Whoves."

They opened the door to the back room. There Whoves stood with a huge Ball with wires sticking out of it like hair.

"What is it?" Pinkie pie asked.

"This was once my source of nuclear energy, but with a few slight changes it will now overload on the press of this button." As Whoves said that he threw the remote detonator switch to Twilight who caught it in her mouth. Whoves continued "Now help me push this thing outside, guards will be here any moment." Pushing the explosive device with their heads they inched their way out of the house and pushed it outside. As they pushed it outside Two of Celestia's Henchmen entered the house to look for Twilight and her gang. Little did they know that in five seconds from entering the house the building itself would explode. Twilights head pushed it just a little, then all of a sudden the heavy ball of metal began to roll by itself. "STOP PUSHING!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The ball was beginning to roll down the hill. Before anypony could walk round and stop it the ball was rolling. Spike chased after it, followed by Twilight pinkie pie and Doctor Whoves. Luckily for them the hill was not to steep and a strong tree stood in the way of the Bombs path. Halfway down the hill, doctor whoves house exploded.

_BRWOOOM!_

The whole house burst into flames, pieces of wood and twisted metal flung out. All of Celestia's Guards that had entered had been blown to oblivion. The shockwave pushed Pinkie Pie and Twilight into the ground. Twilights head hit a rock, a cut formed streaking down her face. Dirt Covered them both.

"Woooow" Pinkie pie gazed in wonder at the smoke plume the explosion had formed, that plume of smoke was now all that was left of Doctor Whoves home.

_Splotsh_

A leg landed in front of pinkie pie. She Screamed. "Don't look Pinkie Pie just run." Said Twilight doing her best to quickly console the frightened pony Pinkie Pie, the bomb hit the tree, causing leaves to drop off and litter the ground. Spike jumped and covered his face with his arms expecting an explosion so did Whoves.

"Well that was luck, you know for a moment there I really thought we were all gonna die." Doctor Whoves said. Pinkie Pie Charged past him with Twilight tears rolling down her face. Deep down she knew her friends were dying all around her, deep down she knew no song lyrics could help, no amount of sweetness could make this bitter situation sweeter, nothing would bring them back.

A crowed began to form around the Bomb. "What is it?" was a common murmur in amongst the sea of murmurs. Twilight just pushed through the crowed. Crying she dropped the remote, and placed her foot right next to the big shinny button that would cause the Nuclear Generator turned nuclear weapon to detonate.

"Ponies of ponyville," Twilight addressed the crowed "As I said before, this world is not real. We need to end it. I have here a bomb powerful enough to tear apart this world of ours."  
>The crowed looked shocked, some pony called out "Why would we want our world to end." Twilight took a deep breath. "Because this is not real, we are in some little girl's imagination, and that little girl can't wake up. I think if we end this world we will wake up." Princess celestia pushed her way through the crowed and stood tall in front of Twilight. "I told you not to investigate." She said.<p>

"You bitch!" Twilight began to cry. "All this time and you knew! You knew this world wasn't real, you knew!" Twilight yelled at her. Princess sternly looked at twilight, spike and pinkie pie.

"Yes I knew. Does it matter though that this world is not real? Because this world is real for many ponies; do you really want to destroy all of Equestria simply because we are imaginary, do you really want to kill more of your friends!" Celestia made her argument.

"You cannot kill what has never lived! The world is a lie!" Twilight said.

"Oh child look around you, all these ponies all these lives, that is not a lie, your friendships are not a lie, this could all be real if you wanted it to be… Just don't blow us up" Celestia said.

Twilight looked deep into pinkie pie's eyes. "I'm not sure if I want to die, but if it will help that little girl… maybe it's the right thing to do." Tears began to stream down Twilights face. She looked at Doctor Whoves he just nodded. "Spike, what do you think?" She asked.

"Don't look at me, you're the smart one." Tears still streaming Twilight took one last sorrowful look at all her friends and turned her gaze at Celestia.

'My friends trust me, but do I trust me?' Twilight thought to herself looking down at the remote detonator. "You don't need to do this, Twilight Sparkle you don't have to fix everything."

As Twilight looked at Celestia she thought of all her friends, the dead ones, the live ones, and she knew what she had to do. "Do it" Pinkie Pie said, she could tell without looking at her she was still crying. As her foot pressed down on the button Princess Celestia screamed. It would do no good.

The bomb detonated destroying all of Equestria. Sarah woke up.


End file.
